Mozambique (Joaquim Chissano)
Mozambique led by Joaquim Chissano is a custom civilization by DMS, with contributions from DarthKyofu, TarcisioCM and Lime. This mod requires Brave New World. It is part of the 12 Days of Africa event. Overview 'Mozambique' Mozambique, a scenic country in southeastern Africa. Mozambique is rich in natural resources, is biologically and culturally diverse, and has a tropical climate. Its extensive coastline, fronting the Mozambique Channel, which separates mainland Africa from the island of Madagascar, offers some of Africa’s best natural harbours. These have allowed Mozambique an important role in the maritime economy of the Indian Ocean, while the country’s white sand beaches are an important attraction for the growing tourism industry. Fertile soils in the northern and central areas of Mozambique have yielded a varied and abundant agriculture, and the great Zambezi River has provided ample water for irrigation and the basis for a regionally important hydroelectric power industry. Yet Mozambique’s turbulent recent history has kept its people from fully enjoying these natural advantages and from developing a stable, diversified economy. A former colony of Portugal, Mozambique provided mineral and agricultural products to its distant ruler while receiving few services in return. Following independence in 1975, Mozambique was torn by internal conflict as the Marxist government, supported in part by the Soviet Union and Cuba, battled anticommunist forces funded by South Africa and the former Rhodesia (now Zimbabwe) for control of the country. Marked by countless acts of terror, the ensuing warfare displaced at least four million people and resulted in the death of perhaps a million more as a result of the violence, famine, and disease it engendered. Violence and disunity hindered economic development, especially the broadening of tourism, and discouraged foreign investment. The conflict formally ended in 1992, but its lingering effects are many: in the early 21st century, as many as one million unexploded land mines still remained along the country’s trails and roads, and much political strife continued between the major opposition forces and the central government. The capital is Maputo. Known until independence as Lourenço Marques, the city boasts fine colonial-era architecture and an attractive natural setting alongside the deepwater harbour of Maputo Bay. Maputo is the commercial and cultural centre of the country, and its sidewalk cafés, bars, and discotheques offer some of the liveliest nightlife in southern Africa. Joaquim Chissano Joaquim Alberto Chissano (born 22 October 1939) is a politician who served as the second President of Mozambique, from 1986 to 2005. He is credited with transforming the war-torn country of Mozambique into one of the most successful African democracies. An inspiration for many, Joaquim Chissano is an enthusiastic leader who believes in spirituality, and advocates that a spiritual approach towards life can bring peace and order to one’s life and the country at large. While most Mozambican children were deprived of basic education, the great leader was one among the few Black children who got an opportunity to pursue higher studies. His innate interest in politics took him to Tanzania, where he joined Mozambican expatriates, and together they formed the ‘Mozambique Liberation Front’ (Frelimo), in a bid to make Mozambique an independent nation. Chissano is a skilful communicator, who helped Mozambique gain independence through his involvement in the ‘Lusaka Accord’ treaty, which was signed between ‘FRELIMO’ and the Portuguese government. His leadership qualities earned him the position of the Prime Minister of Mozambique during a transition period which lasted almost a year. This leader paved the way for a new constitution, which permitted multi-party elections and put an end to the one-party rule in Mozambique. During his presidency, the nation witnessed immense economic growth, and Mozambique emerged as one of the most prosperous African democracies. After his presidency, Chissano became an elder statesman, envoy and diplomat for both his home country and the United Nations. Chissano also served as Chairperson of the African Union from 2003 to 2004. He is among the few political leaders who learnt the Transcendental Meditation technique and preached it amongst his acquaintances. 'Dawn of Man' "Welcome, Joaquim Chissano! You are truly fortunate to be the President of Mozambique! But of course, your accomplishments speak for themselves. It was you that helped negotiate the Lusaka Accord that won your nation’s independence. And it was you that brokered the peace treaty that ended the Mozambican Civil War – one that promised no prosecution nor punishment. And it was you who then won the presidency of Mozambique, and lifted three million people from poverty. And when you were finished helping Mozambique, you went on to become an elder statemen of all of Africa, campaigning for peace and prosperity to the entire continent. And now, you lead Mozambique into a new destiny once more, President Chissano. Will you bring political peace, and balance in the nature of Mozambique? Will you fight to enrich the lives of the common man? Will you build a Civilization that will stand the test of time?" Introduction: "Greetings! I am Joaquim Chissano, leader of Mozambique, and I welcome you to participate in the search for peace!" Defeat: "I hope the universe will have mercy on your soul for all your evil and wrong-doings. Farewell." Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Full Credits List *''DMS'': Creator, SQL, Art, Lua *''DarthKyofu'': Icon, City List *''Tar'': Design, LS, Map *''Lime'': DOM Text *''Uighur_Caesar'': Lua Category:DMS Category:All Civilizations Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Bantu Cultures Category:12 Days of Africa